In recent years, various electronic devices have become smaller, lighter, and thinner. Along with these trend, a switch used for an operation unit of an electronic device has also been strongly demanded to become smaller and thinner.
For example, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-60627, in the conventional switch, a switch case is formed by molding (insert molding) a case made of insulating synthetic resin in such a manner as to embed a metal member. The central fixed contact of the switch is constituted by a part of the metal member exposed from the inner bottom surface of the opening of the case. In addition, a portion different from the central fixed contact of the metal member protrudes outward from the side surface of the case. This portion constitutes a terminal.